


Numb

by hypnophilia



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnophilia/pseuds/hypnophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after his return from a mission and Steve is struggling to recover. Thankfully, his two lovers are there to make things better, even if Steve won't admit anything is wrong in the first place. </p><p>(otherwise known as an excuse to write ot3 fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload because I'm an idiot and let my anxiety get the best of me when someone pointed out a flaw in my work, which wasn't a bad thing at all I just worked myself up too much.  
> So here is this. It's too decent not to post and too fluffy not to share.  
> Sorry in advance :)

When Steve wakes up the next morning, it's late. Late enough that Bucky's long since left the warmth of the bed, and Tony is the only one still lying beside him, but even Tony is awake by now. Steve blinks his eyes open, struggling against the fog that clouds in his brain. Something feels off, but when he tries to pinpoint what that something is his head begins the throb. 

With a groan and a mumble along the lines of "G'mornin," he untangles himself from Tony and slips from the bed. He's halfway down the hall when it hits him- yesterday's mission, last night's nightmare. It comes back in bursts, the girl whispering Steve's worst memories in his ear, bringing them bubbling back up to the surface with enough force to knock him down to his knees- and then that night, when he's finally made it home to his lovers, his dreams bring the vision back, replaying them over and over as he lay there paralyzed and unable to move. He shudders again at this and forces himself to continue his trek into the kitchen, yesterday's vicious events forced into the back of his head- he doesn't want to make anyone worry.

"Morning, darlin." Bucky hums as Steve stumbles into the kitchen, back turned to the door as he fixes up a breakfast. Wordlessly Steve steps forwards, snaking his arms around Bucky's toned waist, face burrowing against his back. He can't remember if he said 'good morning' back or not. 

"You feelin' alright? 'Tasha said you took a bit of a beatin' yesterday?" Bucky drawls. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve lies, pressing a lazy kiss to the nape of his neck, and then adds "Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you, Stevie. Can't help it." Bucky says, voice raspy and affectionate. "Go take a seat at the table and I'll serve you breakfast, ok?" Steve nods and reluctantly pulls himself off of Bucky, trudging towards the table without ever taking his eyes off of his lovers back.

Tony traipses into the room a few moments later, grumbling out a half-hearted 'good morning.' He takes the coffee from Bucky's outstretched hand and wordlessly makes his way to the seat next to Steve. Steve latches onto his free hand as soon as he's sat down, and Tony quirks an eyebrow. 

"You're looking beautiful this morning, Cap." Tony teases when he's gotten a few sips of caffeine in him, and Steve forces himself to laugh. It's halfhearted and more of snort than anything, but it's a laugh nonetheless. Tony surges forward to kiss his cheek and warmth spreads out from where lips meet skin, but as soon as it's there it's gone and Steve feels numb all over again. He swallows thickly, trying to force down the lump rising in his throat. 

He's drawn out of his trance by Bucky, who saunters over and sets a plate down in front of them each. "Eat up, cupcakes, we're goin' out on an adventure today." Bucky chuckles and takes a seat across from them. Steve's eyebrows furrow, having forgotten the date they had planned for today. He can feel Bucky's eyes on him but he ignores it, focusing on his food and the warmth from Tony's hand instead. 

"Stevie, you're going to break my hand." Tony whines from beside him, trying to tug his hand out of Steve's grasp.

"What?" Steve starts and then realizes how tightly he's been grasping the others hand. Slowly, sheepishly he lets go, frowning as he watches Tony massage his hand. Glowering now he returns his gaze to his plate and finishes off the rest of his food. Tony and Bucky exchange a glance with each other and Steve pretends not to notice. From the corner of his eye, he can see Bucky open his mouth the say something, most likely to restate his earlier worries, so Steve stands up abruptly to cut him off. It's growing increasingly hard to force down the lump in his throat, let alone the thoughts that pound against the wall he's tried to hide them begin. 

"I'm going to have a shower." He mumbles, speaking just a tad bit too quickly, and speeds off from the room. He feels bad for leaving his dirty plates on the counter but he couldn't take another second of their worried stares. 

He's only just made it to the bathroom and closed the door behind him when the wall crumbles and everything comes surging forwards, crashing into him like a Tsunami of god awful emotions. In his last fully functional moment he manages to lock the door, right before the first sob erupts and he pitches forwards towards the sink.

He's only barely aware of the footsteps that come pounding down the hall, called by the choked sobs and pained whimpers that pour out of Steve without control. 

"Steve? Stevie, open the door for us." Tony pleads, voice sounding muffled in Steve's cloudy mind. 

"Baby, let us in, it's ok." Bucky sounds equally as worried, and Steve only feels worse now. He feels pathetic for making them worry, guilty even. His burdens are his own to carry, they don't need to struggle with them as well. 

"I-I'm ok, go a-away." Steve stuttered, not caring how useless the statement was. He drew in a shaky breath, blinking to clear his vision, but then an image of Bucky falling from the train flashed behind his eyelids and couldn't see once more. Without warning he lost his balance and crashed backward, landing on his ass with his back against the wall of the tub. 

"Steve? Baby?!" He heard Bucky calling, voice swelling with worry. "Shit! Tony, step back." Steve only vaguely processed what happened next. The door came swinging off its hinges, landing with a crash against the wall. Then there was a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, and there were hands in his hair and lips against his forehead. 

"Sweetheart.." He heard Tony murmur from beside him, and another sob slipped out from inside him. Bucky leaned down to whisper reassurances in his ear, thumb brushing away the tears that spilled from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He choked out moments later when he was finally able to breathe again and vision had cleared. His voice was hoarse and uncharacteristically quiet.

"Shh, darlin, no need to be sorry." Bucky cooed, and Steve sniffled, still feeling guilty. 

"Why don't we get you back to bed and under the covers. You're shivering." Tony suggested, and Steve nodded. Bucky slung an arm around his waist and another under his knees, somehow managing to lift 200 pounds of super solider without any effort. Steve laid his head against his shoulder, letting himself be carried towards their room without much a fight. Upon arrival Tony drew back the covers on the bed and Bucky set Steve down in the middle, keeping a grip on his arm and he crawled in next to him. 

"We got you, darlin' , you're ok now." Bucky soothes once he's settled against him, his metal arm draped over his waist, free hand running through Steve's hair.

Tony's spooned against him from behind, peppering light kisses against his neck and jawline. "Relax,Stevie, we're not going anywhere." He hums next to his ear, and Steve slowly closes his eyes. He still feels numb and close to breaking down again, but now he's warm too and safe in the arms of those he loves most. Steve reaches up to grab Bucky's hand from his hair, entwining their fingers.

"I love you, both. So much.." He whispers, breath hitching again. Bucky kisses him soft and gentle and Steve relaxes one more. 

"We love you too." Bucky soothes, and then begins to hum a Russian lullaby. Steve burrows deeper into the warmth pressed against him, allowing himself to drift off fully now.

He knows the memories will come back in dreams again, and he knows the recovery process from this battle won't be as easy as he'd hoped, but at least he has his two lovers to kiss away the nightmares and help him through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Prompt me @phantomhux on tumblr!


End file.
